


13: Things you said at the Kitchen Table

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

Fuck this. And fuck you. How did I end up being dragged into this in the first place? I was just going about my own business and cleaning up some of my welders when you show up at my door with a bottle of gin and a deck of cards. 

“You have to show me your hand, Q, or I can’t record my points.” You’re smirking and pouring me another shot. 

“You know, just because the game is called ‘Gin’ doesn’t necessarily make it a drinking game.” My head feels heavy. I’m very bad at this game and you’re taking cruel advantage over that point. 

We’re sitting at my kitchen table and I lay out my terrible unconnected hand. “Navy rules.” You jot down the 53 points you just gained into your column. 

“How did you ever survive the Navy playing like this!?” I down my next shot and shutter. I always hated gin, but I chase it with a bite from the lemon wedge you hand me. 

“I guess I was just really good at cards.” 

I gather up the cards and shuffle. Tomorrow, I will learn my lesson about playing cards and drinking against you. 

 

**James**

 

I only just realize you’ve been talking to me. You sit across the table from me, wrapped in nothing but a sheet like some tousled haired heathen, spooning out creme onto your strawberries. You’re still shagged out and you look like a dream in the early morning light that streams in behind you. 

“What are you gawking at?” But you’re smiling and I don’t feel guilty for leering. 

“You,” is all I can manage because the rest of the words building up at the back of my throat smack too heavily of sentiment and we agreed months ago that this isn’t what this was about.

I think I’d like to revisit our terms and conditions. 

“Numpty” you mumble around a mouth full of pancake, grinning all the same.

I don’t think you realize what you do to me, how much you’ve made this place feel like home to me. I’ve been fighting it for weeks but we’ve fallen into the pattern of breakfast before work and sleepy lay-ins on Sundays when I’m home…. Here for them. 

“You’re going to be late for your briefing if you don’t get a move on.” Your smile softens and for half a moment, I believe you might be able to read my mind. 

I pour the last of the milk into my travel mug and kiss your shoulder on my way to the door. “Call you when I land.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
